


little bit of a tease

by miacameron303



Series: the reiner x bertolt x eren smut series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Bertolt Hoover, dirty talking bertolt hoover, eren yeager/ bertolt hoover/ reiner braun hinted at, still not sure how to tag this, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacameron303/pseuds/miacameron303
Summary: eren's feeling needy, a bit of teasing should help with that
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager
Series: the reiner x bertolt x eren smut series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	little bit of a tease

**Author's Note:**

> ignore that title and summary, i'm no good at this. you don't have to read the first part, this can be a stand alone but it connected to the first part.
> 
> i'm not great at smut, but i hope you enjoy none the less

i almost sighed as i seen Bertolt and reiner talking to each other a few tables away. i had been a bit needy lately, horny really and i hadn't had time to take care of it. it's not unexpected with the training being upped since we'll be graduating soon so everyone's been tired as we adjust but i still want one or both of them to fuck me.

"eren, you need to eat" mikasa said, i grumbled as i shoved a spoonful of stew in my mouth "i am eating" it was at that moment the bell for breakfast to be over rang. i quickly shoved the last spoonful's in my mouth before leaving to line up.

i glanced over at the two men that had been on my mind before looking away. i needed them, i almost felt like i was an addict, they were like alcohol and i would drunk off them. i scoff at that almost cheesy line i thought of, but i still wanted their attention but i wasn't too sure on how to do it. i wasn't going to walk up to them and ask them to fuck me, that's too embarrassing, too needy. 

i droned out commander shadis talking, well more like yelling as i tried thinking on how i could get my way, i wanted them to come to me, for them to need me. i almost grinned as i thought of something i could do. i could tease them, drive them insane until they lose control and take me.

it was almost perfect that we had hand to hand combat training and Bertolt was my partner. we both walked over to the edge of the training area and got into position "go easy on me" bertolt gave a shy grin "i'll try" 

nodding i waited a second before running towards him my hands in fists, he grabbed my fist and started to swing me away but i hooked my foot around his thigh before sliding it up and over his dick gently and letting go. bertolt looked a bit startled as his momentment stopped and i pretending nothing had happened as i swung towards him with my right fist. "pay attention bertolt!" 

he dodged it and jumped away a bit before starting to run towards me, i slid one foot back and readied myself to push him away. he got close to me quickly due to his long strides and i leaned back as he aimed a punch to my chest, i grabbed him wrist turning so my back was to his chest and his arm was over my shoulder. pulling his arm i made sure his dick would get a lot of friction as i flipped him over my shoulder.

he stared at me a bit dazed with a slightly blush as i let go of his arm. hiding a small grin i offered my hand to him "you okay?" he blinked and accepted my help "yeah...your not doing th-that on purpose right?" i tilted my head letting go of his hand once he was standing up "doing what?" he went to say something before shaking his head a bit "nothing don't worry about it" i nodded and we go into position again.

\--

i smiled as i finished doing my business in the toilet house. almost the whole day had been spent teasing bertolt, i was partnered up with him a lot so i had many opportunities and i was very pleased about, especially when he started to get frustrated near the end of the day. 

i almost yelped when someone grabbed up wrist and dragged me with them, i looked to see bertolt who was currently leading me to the abandoned area that no one went to right at that back "bertolt?" i asked but he didn't say anything as we went behind one of the sheds and was slammed against it. "you didn't think i would notice?" he hissed as he pressed his body against mine.

"notice..ah..what?" i huffed as he started to rub his clothed erection against mine. "don't play dumb. you've been teasing me all day. you've been looking at us for a few days, you wanted this but didn't ask so you teased me instead, wanted to be a brat instead of a good boy" i sucked in a breath, i didn't think he would know that i had wanted this. "oh, you thought you were being discreet? you were very obvious"

i almost panted as he started unbuckling my pants and pulled my boxers down to start stroking me. "bert-..bertolt, please" i could feel his grin as he kissed my neck "now you ask?" i nodded as best i could and started undoing his pants. "please bertolt, you know what i want" i pleaded, i had been wanting this for days!

he let go off my weeping cock and flipped me around so my chest and face were pressed against the somehow smooth wood of the shed house. "if this was any other time or reiner was here i'd make you beg for it but i don't have the patience for it" i shuddered a bit before wiggling my hips a bit when he grabbed my hip. i felt two fingers press against my lips and i opened my mouth and started sucking on them.

"goody boy, don't even have to tell you" i hummed as i sucked and licked his fingers, humming here and there hoping to rile him up even more. the fingers suddenly left my mouth and were pressed against my entrance before they started pumping in and out. "already loose, did you finger yourself already?" 

i blushed a little and tried not to make eye contact with him. "ow!" another smack and another were delivered to my bare bottom "you know the rule eren. you answer me when i ask you a question" he gave me another smack and i jolted a bit that one having been a bit harder then the other three "but that's embarrassing, you already know the answer" i told him and was smack a few more times.

"ow, i'm sorry! i did, i didn't want to wait for you to stretch me!" my face felt a little hot from embarrassment. "see that wasn't so hard" i went to retort but he suddenly shoved himself in me and placed over my mouth to muffled my scream. he started thrusting in and out, not holding back at all, going a lot harder then he had the first time and it felt amazing. 

bertolt removed his hand from my mouth and gripped my hips with both of his hands as he slammed into me "oh walls! bertolt!" it felt amazing, pounding into me relentlessly. "does it feel good? to be fucked? like having us fuck your brains out" i wanted to respond but it felt like my mouth couldn't work, my brain was fuzzy, almost drunk. 

bertolt pulled my lower body back a little as i let out the dirtiest moan I've ever heard. bertolt groan as he moved his head to rest between my shoulder and neck "oh fuck eren" i could feel tears start to gather in my eyes as bertolt started to nibble on my lower neck. "bertolt...oh, ah..i'm so-so close...fu-fuck! please" he bite harder and started moving faster as i started speaking gibberish.

"that's it baby, be a good boy and take my cock...shi-shit...you gonna cum for me?" i nodded my head as i tried to grab on the wood but i could do anything as i could feel the end approaching. panting and grunting bertolt started getting sloppier but he was no less harder on me. "bertolt, bertol-ah...bertolt" i could help chanting his name before moaning as i came.

bertolt grunted fucking me still before releasing into me panting, doing a few lazy thrust before pulling out. i felt boneless trying to catch my breath and i could hear bertolt doing his pants up. "that..that was good" i told him as i tried to stand on shaky legs and reach for my pants, pulling them up, cringe as the sticky feeling i could feel. "y-yeah?" i almost snorted and nodded "yeah" 

bertolt held my shoulder as he helped me walk since my legs were still a little shaky "i'll help you clean up in the showers since it's my fault you can't really walk" i could feel myself blush a bit and leaned on him a little "you should do that more often" i looked to him and he gave a predatory smile "maybe i will" i almost shivered at his tone as he helped me the to showers. 


End file.
